


Jack, Abbie and the Party

by Highlander_II



Category: Law & Order
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-18
Updated: 2008-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to the challenge from apocrypha's Winter 2002 edition. <b>The challenge:</b> Write about a romance between two nemesises; write a story without dialogue; bring Jack and Ben face to face,or all three.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack, Abbie and the Party

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** Law &amp; Order through season 10.  
> **Disclaimer:** Jack, Abbie, Ben, and Adam belong to Wolf Films and NBC.  
> 

The hall was finely decorated, flowers and candles and  
streamers. A champagne fountain was perched on a table in the center of the  
room. Several waiters and waitresses were gliding through the guests, artfully  
handling trays of various items.

He entered the hall with his equally dispassionate partner,  
Abigail Carmichael. Neither of them was particularly happy about having to  
attend this party, but they had been instructed to do so by their boss, District  
Attorney, Adam Schiff.

Abbie was dressed beautifully though; wearing a gorgeous,  
blue, satin sheath dress; spaghetti straps, low-cut back, high slit up the left  
side. Beautiful. Her hair was pulled up nicely with a few well-placed strands  
framing her face.

His manner of dress was equally elegant; a black tuxedo,  
dark vest and bow tie; shoes polished, hair in place. He did not figure people  
would notice him as much as they would notice Abbie, even with him on her arm.

Leaning in, close to his ear, she whispered, again, her  
displeasure at having to attend this event. He calmly reassured her that they  
would find a way to slip out as soon as possible. As he was preparing to explain  
his potential plan, a familiar face approached, extending a warm greeting to the  
pair of Assistant District Attorneys.

Ben Stone, dressed in a finely tailored tuxedo, had been an  
ADA under Adam Schiff a few years back, but had resigned for his own reasons.  
Jack had never bothered to ask, was none of his affair. Ben appeared well and  
seemed pleased to have been invited to the party.

The three attorneys exchanged pleasantries and shared  
stories of past cases, both positive and negative. Ben was impressed with the  
track record Jack was setting, though he did not always agree with the man's  
methods.

Adam Schiff wandered past the group, stopping to extend his  
greetings and instruct them to disperse and mingle with the rest of the guests.  
Unbeknownst to Misters Stone and Schiff, Abbie and Jack exchanged exasperated  
sighs, but shrugged and made an effort to comply with the DA's request.

After speaking to only a few people, Jack and Abbie were  
bored stiff and ready to depart. However, they chose to slink off into the  
shadows along the wall and comment further on some of the ridiculous attire some  
of the guests were sporting.

One woman wore an object in her hair that very much  
resembled a large bird with its wings outspread. Her date was a sight also; his  
tuxedo was a pair of black slacks, white jacket, and ugly polka-dotted bow tie,  
and an orange cummerbund. Abbie and Jack laughed at this pair strutting around  
like flamboyant peacocks so hard they were sure someone would notice and ask  
them to leave.

No one did, so they continued their game. Receiving a few  
odd stares, though, they shifted position to a different darkened section of  
wall space and continued their conversation, but on a different topic, taking a  
break from the game.

Jack mentioned that he did not realize Abbie had such an  
infectious sense of humor. He had not had such a good time at one of these  
stuffy parties since the year an ADA from Queens got smashed and started doing a  
striptease and a table dance - that guy was still trying to live that one down.  
Abbie laughed.

He brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face and she  
raised her eyes to meet his. The smile in her eyes was subtle, but there.  
Lightly his fingers stroked her cheek, lifted her chin. He began to lean  
forward, but stopped himself and smiled at her. Then, asked her to dance.

She waltzed beautifully; he had no idea. Abbie was full of  
surprises tonight. He knew she was attractive, she always had been, but he had  
never focused on it before tonight. Tonight was different; tonight, she was  
stunning.

Her slender hip pressed against his, her cheek, against his  
neck. Soft hair tickled his ear as they moved across the floor to the music.

The music faded; he stepped back and bowed slightly,  
bringing her hand to his lips. Her eyes smiled brightly and she dipped her head  
in acknowledgement. A tap on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts. Jack turned  
to the man behind him.

Ben Stone. He wanted a dance with Abbie. Jack passed the  
decision to his partner; he would graciously accept her choice either way. She  
accepted. Inwardly, to his astonishment, he was crushed, but stepped aside to  
permit the dance.

The music began and from his station on the wall, Jack  
watched the pair, admiring Abbie's dancing ability from the outside. Why did  
this bother him so much? He never cared before tonight. Now, as Benjamin Stone,  
former ADA, twirled her gently around the dance floor, he felt something grip  
him. Not something physical, but he could not determine, perhaps emotional.

They returned and Ben thanked Abbie and Jack for the dance,  
then disappeared again into the crowd. Jack watched Ben a moment, then returned  
his attention to Abbie. She was smiling, but seemed inwardly relieved that she  
was by his side again. Though they had not officially dubbed this a 'date;' Jack  
felt protective.

Jack asked for one more dance. A soft, slow melody was  
playing, and he tucked on arm around her waist, taking her hand in his free one.  
She stepped into his dance frame, curling her free arm around his neck. Moving  
and swaying to the soft sounds, his arms encircled her waist, hers, his neck.  
Her fingers wandered into his salt-and-pepper hair, toying with it.

Drawing her closer, he lowered his lips to meet hers,  
brushing lightly, testing. Soft, warm lips returned the kiss, long, slender  
fingers pressing gently against his neck, pulling him closer. His hands slid  
over her bare back, holding her, stroking her neck. Her tongue passed over his  
lips and he opened his mouth, inhaling, taking in her scent, feminine and sweet.

Her face was flushed when she pulled away and glanced up at  
him. She licked her lips and smiled. Jack gave her a smile in return, then  
leaned close to her ear, asking if she was ready to depart. A nod of her head,  
and they were on their way, progressing politely through the crowd of guests.

Several steps from the door, a voice called to him. Jack  
turned over his left shoulder to find that, once more, Ben Stone was beckoning.  
Ben inquired after their early departure, to which Jack replied that Abbie was  
not feeling well, and he would be escorting her home. This explanation seemed to  
satisfy Ben, who turned and proceeded to rejoin the festivities.

Jack and Abbie exited the building and hailed a cab, but  
asked the driver to drop them a few blocks from Abbie's apartment in order to  
walk the rest of the way.

The evening was lovely, clear sky, thousands of stars  
shimmering above, a cool breeze caressing their skin. A quiet conversation  
developed between them; discussion of nothing in particular.

The apartment building rose before them. Jack stopped at  
the base of the stairs leading to the entryway. Abbie asked him if he would like  
to come up for a moment or two. Nodding, he agreed and followed her inside to  
her apartment.

He pushed the door closed and took hold of her wrist,  
drawing her near, crushing her mouth with his. The slight resistance from her  
excited him further. Soon the resistance was gone and she relaxed into his  
embrace, prying his mouth open with her tongue.

Expertly, he traced the tips of his fingers over her back,  
then eased the zipper down, and slid the spaghetti straps from her shoulders,  
allowing the dress to puddle at her feet. He trailed his fingers down her body,  
discovering she wore nothing else but her shoes.

Abbie's hands pushed the tuxedo jacket from his shoulders,  
pulled the bow tie from his neck. Then, began to unbutton the dark vest and  
crisp, white shirt; the materials rustling and falling to the floor. Working his  
pants loose, while pressing her lips to his neck, she slip the pants over his  
slender hips, letting them cascade to his feet. He leaned his head against the  
door as she trailed kisses down his chest, stopping just above his waist. She  
removed his boxers, then rose to her full height to kiss him again. His lips  
were soft, his kiss, passionate. Lifting her, he turned, pressing her against  
the door, entering her.

She wrapped her long legs around his slender hips, drawing  
him deeper inside; digging her fingernails into the taught flesh of his back as  
the thrusting began to quicken. She matched him thrust for thrust, anticipating  
her climax. Reaching her peak, she wrapped her arms around his neck, breathing  
heavily against his ear.

He felt her contracting around him and her breathing become  
erratic again, and she pulled him over the edge with her. Noticing his knees  
were slightly weakening, he carried her to the bedroom; placing hot kisses along  
her neck and shoulders, then fell with her onto the bed.

The doorbell rang and Abbie propped herself up on her elbow  
with a look of exasperation in her eyes. She glanced to Jack, knowing he was  
thinking the same thing; they were both hoping it was not Ben Stone.

**End**


End file.
